Mistakes Will Happen
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: Complete This is an AAMRN from me, Moonfairy2000. Ash and Misty have the final fight, and Misty leaves the group. What will happen when they meet again? PLEASE READ AND REVEW!
1. Misty's Goodbye

Hey! I would like to thank the people who said to go ahead with this fic, I hope you like it.   
  
There is no Tracey here because I hate him.  
  
The crew is still traveling the Orange Islands, but Ash has all his badges.   
He's going to Pallet in 4 days.  
  
Ages-  
Misty-13  
Ash-12  
Brock-16  
  
I don't own Pokemon, and I never will.   
  
This will be an AAMRN.  
  
Okay, this will be slightly shorter than most of the chapters, since I don't do real   
well on the first chapters.  
  
Part 1 of "Mistakes Will Happen" (the curse continues!)  
'Misty's Goodbye'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
It was a typical day for Ash, Misty, and Brock.   
  
"Well, at least I'm not a scrawny brat!"  
  
"At least I'm not a wannabe Pokemon Master!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Would two cut it out? Five year olds can act better!" yelled Brock, not at all happy at   
the two younger kids.  
  
"Sorry, Brock," Misty said.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Ash said.  
  
"Better, now let's move on!"  
  
Misty turned inward to think. 'Why do I always argue with him? He gets so  
annoying and such. But still... I think I always argue with him to cover up my feelings   
with him. Besides, arguing is all I've ever known.' Misty softly frowned to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Ash was also thinking to himself. 'Why do I always argue with her? Hold on,  
why am I thinking about her? She's just annoying pest who was never invited on this   
journey with me, but still... when we aren't arguing with each other, she is pleasant.'   
  
Brock noticed the sudden silence in his two traveling friends. He smiled inward.   
  
'I wonder what they are thinking about,' Brock wondered to himself.  
  
Pikachu noticed its' quiet trainer and wondered what it was thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon the trio reached the town on the island. Ash and Misty were still silent.  
  
"I wonder if this island has a Pokemon Center," Ash wondered aloud.  
  
"Nurse Joy!" Brock said, hearts appearing in his eyes.  
  
"Great," Misty mumbled as she whacked Brock out of 'Joy-Mode'.  
  
Sure enough, the island had a Pokemon Center.  
  
Brock went and grabbed her hands.   
  
"Hello, Nurse Joy. My name is Brock. Can I whisk you away for a while?" Brock asked.  
  
"Ehh," Nurse Joy said.  
  
"Come on lover boy," Misty said as she dragged him away.  
  
"Ahh, can we have three rooms?" Ash said.  
  
"Sure. Would you like me to heal your Pokemon, also?" Joy asked as she looked at Pikachu.  
  
"Sure, here you go," Ash said as he handed his Pokemon to Joy.  
  
"Thanks, they should be ready in one hour." Joy said as she walked away.  
  
"Could you heal mine also?" Misty asked.  
  
"Could you heal my heart?" Brock asked.  
  
"Brock!" Misty yelled, as she hit him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That Night at the Center...  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty sat playing a game of cards, until Ash accused Misty of cheating.   
  
"I did not cheat!"  
  
"You did to!"  
  
"I did not, Mr. Wannabe Pokemon Master!"  
  
Brock was about to interject, but Ash stopped him.  
  
"At least I'm not a scrawny little brat who just invited herself along on a trip she was  
never invited on in the first place!"  
  
That hit way too close for home for Misty, and she didn't say a word, but Ash continued.  
  
"You were never wanted here, so leave!" Ash yelled.  
  
Misty was ready to cry, but was not about ready to let Ash she her cry, so she ran to her  
room, got her stuff and Togepi, but stopped at the door.  
  
"I'll miss you guys, goodbye," Misty said, and then took off running into the night.  
  
"ASH! That was way out of line! We'll look for her in the morning," Brock said sternly.  
  
"Let her go," Ash said, as cold as the ice that comes from a Lapras.  
  
"Pika chu pika?" Pikachu asked its' trainer.  
  
"No Pikachu," Ash said and walked away.  
  
~~  
Back to Misty...  
  
She stopped in a forest a good run from the Pokemon Center and just sat down and cried.   
Togepi tried to calm its' trainers' nerves, but had to effect.  
  
"Where are you headed?" a girls' voice said, startling Misty.  
  
"Anywhere but here," Misty answered.  
  
"My name is Selene, you are welcome to come with me, wherever we end up at," the girl said.   
Selene had light green hair and eyes, a slim figure like Misty, and was about the same height.  
  
"Mine is Misty, and this here is Togepi," Misty said, introducing her and her egg.  
  
"This is Bellossom," Selene said, introducing the Pokemon next to her.  
  
"I'll join you," Misty said, and the two walked through the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhat shorter than I normally like it, but please review this anyway.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed when I asked for help, I might use some suggestions.  
  
Till my next chapter,  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  



	2. Meeting Misty

Hey! Thanks for those of you who reviewed, I appreciated that very much!   
I hope you review again.  
  
I don't own Pokemon.  
  
This chapter takes place four years after the last chapter, meaning:  
Misty is 17  
Ash is 16  
Brock is 20  
Selene is 17  
  
Translation of PokeTalk in these things [ ].  
  
Okay, here is the next chapter  
"Mistakes Will Happen" Part 2  
"Meeting Misty"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your Mareep should be fine now, just don't put her in any tough battles, and see me in   
5 weeks," Misty said.  
  
"Thanks Nurse Misty, Blissey," Jon said.  
  
Misty smiled.  
  
"Misty, I'm relieving you, take a rest," Nurse Joy said.  
  
"Thanks Joy, come on Blissey," Misty said.  
  
Misty walked into her room, and changed from her 'Nurse Joy' clothing into a pair of   
blue flare jeans and a blue tank top, and slipped on her white sandals.  
  
When she was walking out the door, her ever-faithful Growlithe and Vaporeon walked over  
to her.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go down to the mall. Blissey return!" Misty said.  
  
Her Growlithe barked.  
  
"Come on Aurora (An- Vaporeon's nickname) and Growlean (An- Growlithe's nickname  
pronouced- growl-een)!" Misty said, and walked out the door.  
  
As she walked down the street, many guys turned their heads to look at her, and that was   
because she finally blossomed. She was no longer an ugly duckling. Misty stood 5 foot 9  
inches, and was curved in all the right places. Her red hair went to mid-back, with her   
bangs grown in.  
  
Along with her looks, her love for Pokemon had blossomed also. She was a great Pokemon nurse,  
and her Pokemon skills didn't stop there. On the island, she was known as the Mistress of  
Fire and Water. Her team of Pokemon had also gotten stronger and in battle she was rarely   
beaten.   
  
On the 'Water Team' was: Vaporeon, Golduck, Starmie, Quagsire, Politoed, Kingdra, Marill, and  
Suicune. Her Psyduck, Poliwag, and Horsea evolved.  
  
Her 'Fire Team' consisted of: Growlithe, Charmander, Cyndaquil, Ninetails, Rapidash, and   
Flareon.  
  
And on top of that she had: Togetic, Igglypuff, Blissey, Espeon, Umbreon, and a Dratini.  
  
Though Misty had a nice collection of Pokemon, she preferred playing with them than battling.   
Misty got her Igglypuff when its' trainer abandoned it at the Center. She gave her sisters   
Goldeen and Staryu for Horsea and Starmie, and she got all the Eevee's when a friend of hers  
had a litter of 12!   
  
Misty's Pokemon all loved Misty, and Misty loved them. They had a good balanced team, and even   
Suicune did her (AN-???) part. All though, only Aurora and Growlean stayed outside their  
PokeBalls, Togetic preferred its' PokeBall now.  
  
Misty smiled as Selene came into view. She remembered meeting Selene that hard night, and the   
two were instant friends. Selene was also a Pokemon Nurse, and she was known on the island as   
the Mistress of Grass and Electric.   
  
On the Grass side was: Bellossom, Sunflora, Tangela, Bulbasaur, Exeggutor, Skiploom, Weepinbell,  
and Chikorita.   
  
Her Electric Pokemon were: Jolteon, Pikachu, Zapdos, Ampharos, Elekid, and a Pichu.  
  
Her other Pokemon included: Eevee, Snorlax, Houndour, Phanpy, Blissey, and Kadabra.  
  
Like Misty, Selene had two Pokemon always out: her Bellossom and Jolteon. Selene had gotten  
here Eevee and Jolteon from the same place Misty got hers, and her Elekid was abandoned at   
the center like Misty's Igglypuff.   
  
Selene blossomed like Misty and her light green hair matched her green tank top. Today,  
Selene sported flood pants and her green tank top, and her sandals were white.  
  
Selene knew what had happened the night that she met Misty, and also knew Misty liked Ash.   
  
The girls, and their Pokemon, went into the mall, both of them never going to guess what would   
soon happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash Ketchum and his friend Brock were sitting on a boat going to Sunnyday Island. At age 13,  
Ash beat the Orange League, and at 14 he beat the Johto League. Then, at age 15, Ash won at  
the Indigo Plateau, becoming the youngest trainer ever to win all three leagues.   
  
His Pokemon collection had gotten larger. His now had caught/owned these Pokemon: Pikachu,   
Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Kingler, Muk, Snorlax, Tauros, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile,  
Steelix, Hitmon, Ho-oh, and Houndoom.   
  
Being the youngest trainer ever, Ash had a lot of fans. He did publicity shows, and gave   
speeches quite often.  
  
Ash had grown up, as Misty did. He stood 6 feet 2 inches, and his body was toned and well   
muscled from walking through the woods and training his Pokemon.  
  
But, it didn't matter to Ash. Nothing ever matters to him anymore, since Misty left. Gosh,   
did he ever miss her, he never meant any of the things he said to her, it was just all the years  
of her teasing him that made him yell at her like that.  
  
Brock had noticed how much Ash missed Misty. Brock missed her a lot, too. He had caught a  
Shuckle, Donphan, Rhyhorn, and a Dugtrio. His Geodude was now a Golem and his Zubat, a   
Crobat.  
  
"Brock, what do you think this island will be like?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well, I bet it will have a lot of cute girls!" Brock said, going into cute girl mode.  
  
Ash sighed. Even though Brock was nineteen, he still went into cute girl mode.   
  
'I miss her the most right now. First, she would mallet Brock into next week, and then she   
would say something about how beautiful the water is. I miss her so much,' Ash thought   
to himself as Brock continued floating around the boat trying to decide with Joy is cuter:   
the Nurse from Pewter or the one from Cerulean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Misty and Selene came back to the center, they noticed Joy putting a banner up that said,   
"Pokemon League winner Ash Ketchum to give speech here tomorrow, noon!"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no! He can't do this to me! He can't," Misty said, and then ran to her room,   
Selene hot on her heals.  
  
"Misty, it will be okay, I promise," Selene said hugging her friend.  
  
"Girls, Ash Ketchum will be arriving today, I want you two to meet him at the dock," Joy said.  
  
Misty frowned and nodded, as did Selene. Joy was their superior, and whatever she said, went.  
  
Misty and took a shower, and Selene took one after Misty.  
  
Misty put her hair in a braid, as did Selene.  
  
Misty put on a pair of bell-bottom jeans and a dark blue tank top with a Squirtle in the  
middle and her white sandals. Selene put on a dark green tank top with a Bulbasaur in  
the middle, and a pair of Capri's, and her sandals. (AN- they are on an island, where  
it is warm/hot all the time.)  
  
"Okay, his boat is arriving any minute, so go down to the dock," Joy said.  
  
"Aurora! Growlean, let's go!" Misty said.  
  
"Bell, Jolt, you heard Misty," Selene said. (An- Bell is Bellossom's name,   
and Jolt is Jolteon's)   
  
As the two girls pleasantly chatted at the dock until Ash's ship came in. (No pun intended)  
  
Ash, Brock, and Pikachu stepped off the boat, all three looked totally loss.  
  
"Which one is Ash," Selene asked.  
  
"The one with the Pikachu on his head, and before you ask, yes they always look that lost,"   
Misty said.  
  
"Lithe, grow! [Must we?]" Growlean said.   
  
Misty shook her head yes at the puppy Pokemon.  
  
"Mr. Ketchum!" Misty said, walking up to Ash with Selene and Pokemon.  
  
"We were sent from the center to get you," Selene said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash looked at the girl in the blue, with the red hair.  
  
'She is SO hot,' Ash thought to himself.  
  
Brock noticed his friend's facial expression and chuckled to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are your names?" Ash asked on the walk back to the center.  
  
"Mine is Selene," Selene said.  
  
"Bell, bell. [Hello]"  
  
"Jolt, jolt. [Nice to meet you]"  
  
"And this is Bell, my Bellossom, and Jolt, my Jolteon," Selene said.  
  
Selene looked at Misty, and in her eyes was the question, 'What are you going to say?'  
  
'The truth,' Misty's eyes told her.  
  
"This is my Growlithe, Growlean, and Aurora, my Vaporeon," Misty said.  
  
"Hello, Growlean," Ash said, and bent down to pet her.  
  
"GROWLITHE! [Don't try it!]" Growlean barked and almost bit Ash.  
  
"Sorry about that, until Growlean knows you, call her Growlithe, and don't try to pet her,"  
Misty said, but thought, 'Score one for Growlean!'  
  
"I'll remember that," Ash said.  
  
"What is your name?" Brock asked again.  
  
"Why, Brock, you should remember me. You too Ash, and Pikachu!" Misty said, with Selene ready  
to burst out laughing.  
  
Pikachu jumped off Ash's head and started towards Misty to sniff her, but both Growlean and  
Aurora jumped in front of her.  
  
"Pika chu Pika! [I just wanna sniff]" Pikachu said. (AN- Don't even think anything sick!)  
  
"Lithe! [NO!]" Growlean said.  
  
"Aurora, Growlean, let Pikachu pass," Misty said.  
  
Her Pokemon did as they were told, but glared coldly at Ash and Pikachu.  
  
"Pika chu Pika pi! [Ash! It's Misty!]" Pikachu squealed.  
  
"Misty," Ash said.  
  
Misty nodded softly.  
  
"Here's the center," Selene said.  
  
When they walked in, the Pokemon Center was a total mess.   
  
"I'm glad you girls are back! I need all the help I can get," Nurse Joy said.  
  
"Huh," Brock said.  
  
Misty and Selene disappeared into a room, and then came out dressed like a Pokemon Nurse.  
  
"Good! Misty, you're in charge of emergencies, Selene revitalize Pokemon, and I'll handle   
booking rooms. Hello Ash Ketchum, you have room 157, along with your companion," Nurse   
Joy said.  
  
"Misty, you're a nurse?" Ash asked.  
  
"No, she can't be. She doesn't have a Chansey or a Blissey," Brock said.  
  
"Misty calls Blissey," Misty said.   
  
'Misty is a Pokemon Nurse,' Ash thought to himself.  
  
The center stayed busy for 4 more hours, then Joy said for Misty and Selene to take Brock  
and Ash to the Café down the street.  
  
Dinner was pure silence, no one speaking a word.  
  
After dinner, walking down the road a boy walked up to them and said, "I wanna challenge  
the Mistress of Fire and Water."  
  
Ash almost said that there was no one here that matched that, but Misty stepped forward,   
"I am her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
To Be Continued in the next chapter...  
  
Okay, please review, please, please, please; if I get 5 reviews I'll post the next part,   
after I finish writing it.  
  
Okay, some of you might be wondering what happened to Team Rocket, they'll get in here, don't  
worry.  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  



	3. Watching the Battle

Hey! Thanks for those of you who reviewed, I appreciated that very much! I hope you review  
again.  
  
Translation of PokeTalk in these things [ ].  
  
I don't own Pokemon, and I never will. *Grumblez*  
  
Part 3 of "Mistakes Will Happen"  
"Watching the Battle"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash stared at Misty ludicrously. (An- Big word!)  
  
"Misty, you gotta be joking," Ash said.   
  
Misty shook her head to Ash.  
  
"I am Misty."  
  
"Hello Misty. I look forward to beating you in battle. My name is Zach."  
  
"I would not be so cocky, Zach. Cockiness is not a good trait," Misty said.  
  
"Are you ready," Zach asked, ignoring her advice.  
  
"No, my Pokemon are at the Center," Misty said.  
  
"You can't be a good battler if your Pokemon are at the center," Zach said, smugly.  
  
"No, I am a Pokemon Nurse. Growlean, go get my bag," Misty said.  
  
Growlean nodded then took off running.  
  
"While Growlean is fetching my bag, may I use my other Pokemon if necessary," Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't care. I have with me 7 Pokemon, will that be okay with you," Zach asked.   
  
"That's against League rules," Brock said.  
  
"This is not the League," Selene said.  
  
"Very well, here is Growlean," Misty said.  
  
"Grow lithe! [Here Misty]" Growlean said.  
  
"Thank you, are you ready to battle," Misty asked.  
  
"I choose you, Weezing," Zach called.  
  
"Misty calls Rapidash!" Misty called.  
  
"Weezing, Smoke Screen," Zach said.  
  
"Rapidash, dodge and counter with Hades' Fire," Misty said.  
  
"'Hades' Fire', what's that," Ash asked Selene.  
  
"A move Misty taught her Pokemon. Only one other Pokemon knows it, and that Pokemon is also her  
friend," Selene said.  
  
Some tourists and other people stopped to see who was challenging the Mistress of Fire and   
Water.  
  
"What a fool," one person said.  
  
"Yes, I agree," another person said.  
  
Hades' Fire caused the Weezing to faint.  
  
"Hmmm, I choose you Dratini," Zach said.  
  
"Return Rapidash, and Misty calls Starmie," Misty said.  
  
"Dratini, Thunder," Zach called.  
  
"Starmie, use Reflect, then counter with an Ice Beam," Misty said.  
  
The result was Dratini being fainted.  
  
"Stupid Pokemon, I choose you, Murkrow," Zach said.  
  
Misty frowned at the boy, "Starmie return. I choose you Togetic."  
  
"Togetic?" Brock asked.  
  
"The evolved form of Togepi," Selene said, then added, "GO MISTY!"  
  
"Togetic, Metronome." Misty said.   
  
Togetic's Metronome came out with Fury Cutter. The Fury Cutter instantly knocked out Murkrow.  
  
"Hey! Togetic is not Fire nor Water," Zach complained.  
  
"You said I could use any of my Pokemon if I needed to," Misty countered.  
  
"Well, I change my mind, you can't," Zach said proudly.  
  
"If you are to change the rules now, even though this is not under League rules, your   
license will be terminated," Misty said.  
  
"You can't do that," Zach said.  
  
"I can under Rule 15, Article 19.56, of the Pokemon Nurse Handbook, I can too," Misty said.  
  
"Very well, Pikachu go," Zach said.  
  
"Misty chooses Espeon, go!" Misty said.  
  
"Pikachu, Thunder," Zach said.  
  
"What is with all the Pikachu these days," Brock mumbled.  
  
"Esp, try to dodge. After that, use Psybeam," Misty said, and Espeon did as she was told.  
  
"Great, now be careful, that hit home, but he's not out yet," Misty said.  
  
"Pikachu, use Thundershock." Zach commanded.  
  
Espeon did not have enough time to dodge, and was hit, but the Thundershock was weak,  
and only knocked a fraction of the health off Espeon.   
  
"Esp, Bite attack now," Misty said, which caused the Pikachu to faint.  
  
"Errr, I choose Charizard," Zach said, and hoped for the best.  
  
Misty recalled Espeon and chose Aurora.  
  
"Aurora, one shot is all we need. Use Surf now, and hope for the best," Misty said.  
  
Aurora was one of Misty's most accurate Pokemon, and she hit her target dead on, with  
an instant knockout.  
  
"I call Oddish," Zach said.  
  
"Aurora, return, and Growlean, it's your turn," Misty said.  
  
"Solar Beam!" Zach called.  
  
The attack left Growlean shaken, but not too badly injured, and Misty used Fire   
Storm, another move known only to her Pokemon.  
  
Finally, Zach was down to his last Pokemon.  
  
"Alakazam, you're up," Zach said.  
  
"Umbreon, your turn," Misty said.  
  
Misty's Umbreon killed the Alakazam with one Crunch (AN- Can Umbreon learn that?   
My Eevee is an Espeon...)  
  
"I warned you not to be too cocky," Misty said.  
  
"Yeah," Zach said.  
  
"Be nicer to your Pokemon also," Misty said.   
  
"Pokemon are just tools for battling," Zach said.  
  
"No, Pokemon are your friends. Learn to trust them, and then maybe you will win a  
battle," Misty said.  
  
Zach walked away from Misty, mumbling something about "good for nothing female trainers".  
  
"Another victory for you Mist," Selene said.  
  
"Yeah, but the victory goes to my Pokemon. They did the battling, you guys did great,"   
Misty said and patted Growlean and Aurora on the head.  
  
"Misty, that was great," Ash said.  
  
"Thanks," Misty said.  
  
"Well, let's head back to the Center. Ash, you have a speech to give tomorrow," Brock said.  
  
"Yeah," Ash said.  
  
"Growlean, when we get back to the Center, how about a game of fetch," Misty asked.  
  
Growlean barked and ran full steam towards the Center. Ash watched as Misty laughed,  
called out Rapidash, and raced Growlean to the center.  
  
"She's amazing. That girl has so much energy, and gets the best out of life, despite   
her past," Selene said.  
  
Ash couldn't make out Misty anymore, but her still remembered the laugh she gave   
to her Pokemon. It was so full of love and Ash wanted to dive into the warmth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got back to the Center, everyone said a familiar duo.  
  
"Jesse! James! What are you doing here," Selene asked.  
  
Jesse's eyes narrowed at Brock and Ash, "What are THEY doing here?"  
  
"Yeah," James agreed.  
  
"I could say the same for you," Ash said.  
  
"Chill Ash. Jesse, James, and Meowth quit Team Rocket. They are friends," Misty said.  
  
"Where is Meowth," Brock asked.  
  
"Playing with Togetic," Misty said.  
  
Selene smiled to the duo on the couch, "Are you guys in town for a while?"  
  
"No, we are moving here," James said.  
  
"That's great," Selene said.  
  
Just then, Growlean came over with a ball and nudged Misty's hand.  
  
"I promised didn't I," Misty said and threw the ball.  
  
"Growlean always make you live up to your promises, doesn't she," Selene asked.  
  
Misty smiled, and then threw the ball again.  
  
The rest of the evening passed quickly. Misty played with her Pokemon, Selene talked   
with Jesse, James, and Meowth, and Ash and Brock went over Ash's speech.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, end to this chapter, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review.  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  



	4. The Battle

Hey there!  
  
Here is the next part to this fic, please review!  
  
I don't own Pokemon, but I do own... my Pokemon CD!  
  
Translation of PokeTalk- [].  
  
Oh, yeah, the guy who reviewed and asked about the balance of nature thing and Pokemon, the   
thing in Pokemon 2000 never happened. Nothing will happen with these legendry Pokemon being   
captured.  
  
Part 4 of "Mistakes Will Happen"  
"The Battle"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty sat inside the Pokemon Center, Selene next to her. Growlean was lying in the sun,   
and Aurora was asleep at Misty's feet. Ash was giving a speech outside, and it seemed like   
the entire island was listening to him.   
  
"Misty, up for cards," Selene asked.  
  
"Sure, how about Spades," Misty said.  
  
"Great, and girl, don't worry about Ash. No one stays long on this island, unless you were  
born here, or have an important job here like we do. He'll be gone by the end of the week.   
Ash is like the tourists," Selene said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ughh, I hate giving speeches," Ash said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Cheer up Ash, you have the next 2 months to yourself, you can spend them anyway you want to,"  
Brock said.  
  
Misty walked in from the nurse's lounge, "How much longer are you guys going to be here?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Ash said.  
  
"Mist! Joy gave us the rest of the day off! Wanna go down to the beach?" Selene asked.  
  
"Yeah, Aurora, Growlean, wanna hit the beach," Misty asked.  
  
Both Pokemon nodded.  
  
"Lithe, growl, lithe lithe! [Yeah, more sun bathing!]," Growlean said.  
  
"Vapor [Water fun]," Aurora said, as she stretched.  
  
"I swear Growlean, only Meowth sun bathes more than you," Misty said.  
  
Selene turned to the two guys and the Pikachu on the couch, "Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Will there be girls in bikinis," Brock asked, very hopeful.  
  
"Of course. Although, most around here have boyfriends," Misty said.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend Misty," Ash asked.  
  
Misty shook her head no and then went to the room she and Selene shared to get changed.  
  
For some reason, unknown to him for the time, Ash felt very relieved when Misty shook her   
head no. But for the life of him, Ash could not figure out why.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash and Brock had been waiting for 10 minutes before Misty and Selene walked out.   
  
Selene was the first one out. She wore a dark green bikini that was strapless. Brock,  
needless to say, was in 'Cute-Girl Mode', but Ash wanted to see Misty in hers.   
  
Misty came out about 6 minutes later and Ash felt his breath catch in his throat.   
She looked gorgeous. She wore a light blue bikini, with straps, and her hair had been   
tossed in a ponytail. Around her hips, she had put on a wrap that matched the bikini.   
Ash, needless to say was speechless, and followed the girls to the beach, dumb struck.  
  
'Now I know how Brock feels,' Ash thought to himself.  
  
Brock cackled to himself, 'Ahhh, hee hee hee!" (AN- Oh dear, I think Brock has now lost it)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty and Selene were playing volleyball, and Ash and Brock had gone swimming.   
  
"Those waves are getting perfect for surfing," Selene said, and then called out her Kadabra  
and told it to teleport to the centers and get her and Misty's surfboards.  
  
Kadabra had brought back the surfboards and Ash and Brock had stopped swimming for a while.  
  
"Misty, why don't you give your water Pokemon a break in the ocean," Ash suggested.  
  
Misty smiled and nodded.  
  
Ash and Brock got quite a surprise when all these water Pokemon came out.  
  
"Ash, Brock, meet Golduck, Quagsire, Politoed, Kingdra, Marill, and Suicune. You remember   
Starmie and you've met Aurora here," Misty said.  
  
All the Pokemon glared at Ash and Brock, then looked at each other and headed into the water  
to play.  
  
"Why don't we let everyone out," Misty said.  
  
"I'll let everyone out but Zapdos," Selene said.  
  
"Everyone OUT!" Misty and Selene said at the same time.  
  
"Now meet Charmander, Cyndaquil, Ninetails, Flareon, Igglypuff, Blissey, and Dratini,"  
Misty said, and then continued, "You've seen everyone else in battle."   
  
Selene introduced her Pokemon to them, and most rested out in the sun.  
  
"Ash, Brock why don't you let some of your out," Misty suggested.  
  
"I left all my Pokemon buy Pikachu at the Center," Ash said.  
  
"So did I," Brock said.  
  
"Oh, well, Misty, wanna go surfing?" Anna asked.  
  
"Misty, surfing? This ought to be good," Ash teased.  
  
Misty looked about ready to retort, but instead followed Selene out to the water.  
  
"You'll eat those words," Selene said.  
  
Ash watched Misty ride the wave. She was perfect.   
  
"Did those words taste good," Misty asked.  
  
Ash opened and closed his mouth, then opened it and closed it again.  
  
"Is your name Ash or Magikarp?" Misty asked, joking.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't funny," Ash retorted, but he couldn't help noticing how good she looked   
in the bikini, or how graceful she was in the water.  
  
"Ash, she was just joking," Brock said.  
  
"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, Pikachu go get my Pokemon," Ash said.  
  
"ASH!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"I wanna see how good you got," Ash said.  
  
"Ash, please wait, let's enjoy our time at the beach first," Brock said, trying to   
stop a battle before it happened.  
  
"Ash, listen to Mr. No Eyes," Selene said.  
  
"I have eyes, I challenge you to a battle," Brock said.  
  
"I agree to that challenge," Selene said.  
  
"Selene!" Misty shouted.  
  
"Misty, I have to do this, Kadabra get Mr. No Eyes PokeBalls," Selene said.  
  
Pikachu and Kadabra got back at the same time, and Selene and Brock choose to go first.  
  
"Six Pokemon a piece and no time limit." Selene said and Brock nodded.  
  
"I choose Donphan," Brock said.  
  
"Chikorita," Selene said.  
  
"Donphan, Tackle," Brock said.  
  
"Chika, dodge and use Razor Leaf," Selene said as Chikorita fainted Donphan.  
  
"Donphan, return, Dugtrio go," Brock said.  
  
"Chika, return. Tangela go!" Selene said.  
  
"Dugtrio, Magnitude," Brock commanded.  
  
"Tangela, use Sleep Powder," Selene said as Tangela got Dugtrio to sleep.  
  
"Good, Vine Whip." Selene said, and Dugtrio fainted.  
  
"Golem go!"  
  
"Return Tangela, and go Bulbasaur!  
  
"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip," Selene said.  
  
Golem was fainted and Brock then used a Rhyhorn.  
  
"Return Bulbasaur and go Weepinbell," Selene said.  
  
The result of that was Rhyhorn being fainted by Razor Leaf.  
  
"Crobat go!"  
  
"Weepinbell return, go Pikachu," Selene said.  
  
"Again, what is with all the Pikachu?" Brock asked.   
  
"Pikachu, Thunder," Selene said.   
  
Selene had taken a moment of Brock ignoring the battle and fainted the bat.  
  
"Shuckle go," Brock said.  
  
"Go Snorlax," Selene said.  
  
"Shuckle, Tackle," Brock said.  
  
Both Misty and Selene had a hide a laugh when the Shuckle just bounced off the stomach  
of the Snorlax.   
  
"Snorlax, use your Hyper Beam!"   
  
That move finished the fight. Selene had fainted all of Brock's Pokemon.   
  
People passing by stopped. The two girls were the Mistresses of their respective types,   
not many Pokemon Trainers asked them to battle, most came to them for advice.  
  
"Six each, and no call backs." Misty said, and Ash nodded.  
  
"I choose Bulbasaur," Ash said.  
  
"Ninetails, go, dodge whatever he throws at you and then you Fire Blast," Misty said.   
Ninetails easily fainted Bulbasaur.  
  
"Totodile, go," Ash said.  
  
"Dratini go," Misty said.  
  
"You have a Dratini," Ash said.  
  
Misty sweatdropped, "Dratini, quick! Use Thunder."  
  
Okay, Water against Thunder, you do the math.  
  
"Totodile return, go Pikachu," Ash said.  
  
"Quagsire, go." Misty said.  
  
"Pikachu, Thunder," Ash said, going for an easy victory...  
  
But to his surprise, Quagsire was not even affected.  
  
"Quagsire is Ground and Water, with an immunity to electricity. Use Earthquake now!"  
  
Pikachu got injured, but was not yet out.  
  
"Pikachu, quick attack!"  
  
"Quagsire, Strength!"   
  
One more attack, and Pikachu would be done for.  
  
"Quagsire, use Earthquake one more time!"  
  
And with that, Pikachu was out of the match.  
  
"Don't worry about Pikachu, I'll heal him at the Center," Misty said, her voice with concern  
in it.   
  
"Charizard, go!"  
  
"Aurora go, Quagsire take a rest."  
  
Aurora was more than happy to be going against the guy that caused her Mistress so much pain.  
  
Charizard was attacking Aurora restlessly, but the Pokemon never gave up.   
  
"Aurora, quick, use Surf!"  
  
Aurora used Surf, and it knocked Charizard pretty low on the half range.   
  
"Aurora quick attack!" Misty said, hoping for the best.  
  
Charizard was knocked off balance and fainted, but not before fainting Aurora also.  
  
"Aurora, it's okay, you did your best." Misty said, and handed the Pokemon to Togetic to heal.  
  
"Kingler go!"  
  
"Espeon go!"  
  
"Kingler, Bubble!"  
  
"Esp, shake off those Bubbles and use Bite!"  
  
After a few more attack changes, Espeon was victorious.  
  
"Tauros go!"  
  
"I choose Igglypuff."  
  
"The baby form of a Jigglypuff!" Ash said, laughing.  
  
The battle seemed close to being lost for Misty, but then...  
  
A white light surrounded Igglypuff and it evolved into a Jigglypuff.  
  
"I knew it! Jigglypuff Sing!" Misty commended and the Pokemon did as her Mistress said.  
  
"Great, Double Slap then Dream Eater!"  
  
With that, Ash had lost the first battle he had been in since the Leagues.  
He knew Misty had trained her Pokemon well.  
  
He looked at Misty, who right now was saying thanks to her Pokemon and hugging her new   
Jigglypuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That Night at the Center...  
  
Ash and Brock were discussing how bad they had lost, Selene was asleep, and Misty was lost in  
a book.  
  
"Misty, how come Growlean and Aurora never let you leave their sights," Ash asked.  
  
Misty looked up from her book then at Growlean, on the floor by the couch, and Aurora, curled   
in the middle of Misty's half bent legs.  
  
"I found Growlean not long after I left you and Brock. Her old trainer had abandoned  
her when she was about 2 weeks old. I found her, and took her too the nearest Center.   
What I think inspired her deep loyalty to me was the fact I never gave up on her, she  
attacked when I found her, and after she was healed, but I never gave up on her."   
Misty said, and petted Growlean.  
  
"What about Aurora?" Brock asked.  
  
"Aurora was an Eevee at first, and the sickest one of the litter that her mother had.   
I took her in and raised her using some of the techniques you taught me Brock. I also never  
made her evolve, she choose the Water Stone I had sitting on the table." Misty said and petted  
Aurora.  
  
"Can I try to pet Aurora?" Ash asked.  
  
"No, her fins will cut your hand. She has to know you before she let you touch her."  
Misty said.  
  
The clock rang out 11 o'clock and Misty and her Pokemon headed off to bed, leaving the   
guys to do whatever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, there is the next part done!  
  
PLEASE, please review!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  



	5. The Ball

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!   
  
Sorry, for that, but my teachers are killing me with schoolwork.  
  
Note: Yes, I know, Misty would never win a battle against Ash, but I was on a major sugar rush,   
so don't worry, Ash will get revenge.  
  
I don't own Pokemon. I'm sure you didn't know that one.  
  
Part 5 of "Mistakes Will Happen"  
'The Ball'  
~~  
  
Misty hid her frown as Joy posted the sign for the 8th annual charity ball.  
  
"Misty, what is Joy hanging up?" Ash asked.  
  
"She's hanging up the sign for the 8th annual charity ball," Selene answered.  
  
"A ball? Think Joy would like to go with me?" Brock asked, his eyes (AN-???) filling with   
hearts.  
  
"Probably not. She's probably going with Tim, an old friend of hers," Misty said, and Brock  
began to cry.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO, rejected again!" Brock said, and he cried harder.   
  
'I wonder if Misty would like to go with me. I would like to ask her, but, not right now.   
Besides, I can't dance!' Ash thought to himself.  
  
"Misty, if we're going to go, we are going to need new dresses, and they," Selene said,   
pointing to Ash and Brock, "are going to need tuxedos or something."  
  
"Relax Selene, we still have a week. We have time, we can shop later! Right now,   
I promised Growlean a walk, so are you coming?" Misty asked, as Growlean and Aurora appeared at  
her side.  
  
"No," Brock said, still crying.  
  
"I have work to do," Selene said, and disappeared into the room she shared with Misty.  
  
"I'm free, wanna go for a walk Pikachu?" Ash asked, as Pikachu shook its' head no.  
  
"We'll get ketchup," Misty said, light dancing in her eyes.  
  
Pikachu's eyes lit up, and then it followed Ash and Misty out the door.  
  
~~  
Team Rocket Headquarters...  
  
"This island we are on will be perfect to launch of newest plan. Cassidy, Butch, I want you to   
head the operation!" Giovanni said.  
  
"Yes sir. We will not fail like Jesse and James!" Cassidy said as she and Butch left the room.  
  
"I will count on that. I wish to meet the girl named Misty," Giovanni said to himself.  
  
~~  
Ash and Misty's Walk...  
  
"I'm surprised I beat you yesterday," Misty remarked.  
  
"I underestimated you," Ash answered.  
  
"So I noticed."  
  
"Are you saying I shouldn't have beaten you?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Misty, it was a victory for you!"  
  
"I am but a Pokemon Nurse, you are a Pokemon Master. If you had used you full power, you  
would have easily over powered me."   
(AN- "I am but a Pokemon Nurse, you are a Pokemon Master," how corny can I get? I read way   
too much!!)  
  
Growlean looked at her mistress.   
  
"Grow Lithe [I'm hungry]!" Growlean said.  
  
Misty let out a small laugh.  
  
"What did she say?" Ash asked.  
  
"She's hungry," Misty said.  
  
Ash stomach rumbled and he looked at Misty, embarrassed.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit. There is a small restaurant down on the beach, not far from here,  
race ya!" Misty said, and took off running.  
  
Ash took a moment to capture the beauty she was holding. The setting sun captured her   
perfectly. He then took of running after the girl that, even if unknowingly, captured his  
heart.  
  
~~  
After Eating...  
  
"That place has some GREAT food," Ash said, "Even if they served us for free!"  
  
Misty rolled her eyes.   
  
"Vapor, vapor, eon! [I hear something in the bushes!]" Vaporeon said, and Growlean nodded,   
both Pokemon moving closer to their mistress.  
  
"What's up with them?" Ash asked, noticing Pikachu put up his guard.  
  
"They hear something in the bushes," Misty said, listening now herself.  
  
Ash carefully listened, and both trainers sped up their pace.  
  
~~  
In the Bushes...  
  
"So that's the girl the boss wants." Cassidy said.  
  
"Yeah," came the reply of her scratchy-voiced comrade.  
  
"But why?" Cassidy asked.  
  
~~  
  
When Misty and Ash returned, they saw Selene ready to kill Brock.  
  
"Selene, what happen?" Misty asked the normally calm girl.  
  
"He asked me out," Selene said.  
  
Misty and Ash exchanged glances.  
  
"Okay, Selene I don't mind the fact you're about to knock him into oblivion, but please,  
don't kill him. He's good for getting people lost," Misty said, trying to calm her   
green-haired friend down.  
  
"I am not!" protested Brock, who was climbing the wall, literally.  
  
"Brock, if you wanna make it out alive, shut up," Ash said, hiding the laughter that so  
desperately wanted to be heard.  
  
Misty looked at Ash, a look that clearly said 'Don't Laugh', and then walked over to where   
Selene stood, and whispered something into her ear. Selene nodded and then turned on her  
heel and left for the room she and Misty shared.  
  
"Thank you Misty," Brock said, and grabbed Misty's hands.  
  
"Let go of me or I'll send her back out," Misty said, a smirk on her lips.  
  
Brock paled, "She'll kill me!"  
  
Misty smiled and said nothing.   
  
"Come off it Brock, we'll find you a date yet," Ash said.  
  
Misty smiled and headed towards her room, but stopped.  
  
"Tomorrow Selene and I are going to the mall to get our dresses, and whatnot, and there is a   
tuxedo shop at the mall also. Do you wanna come with us tomorrow?" Misty asked.  
  
Both boys nodded, Brock somewhat reluctantly, saying they would go.  
  
Misty smiled and nodded, and turned and headed into the room, Growlean and Aurora following her.  
  
~~  
The Next Morning...  
  
Brock and Ash stood ready to go in the lobby of the Center.  
  
Selene was the first one out, Bell and Jolt close behind her. Her green hair was pulled into a  
ponytail, and she was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts.  
  
Misty followed her out. When Misty came out, Ash's mouth dropped so far down that Brock was  
all most sure that the Empire State building would fit in. She was dressed in a light blue   
sundress with matching sandals. Her sandals had about a 3-inch heel. The trim of the sundress  
had tiny Vaporeons on it. Growlean and Aurora followed the girl as she walked over to the   
awaiting trio.  
  
"Ready to go?" Misty asked as she grabbed her purse.  
  
Brock and Selene both said yes, but Ash just nodded, dumbstruck.  
  
~~  
  
As the quartet of trainers walked down the street, Misty and Selene got some admiring looks   
from some of the guys. Ash couldn't help feeling jealous of all these guys looking at Misty,  
but he had to hide a laugh when the guys got an evil glare from Growlean.   
  
When they got to the mall, the girls directed the guys to the shop so they could get their  
tuxedos.  
  
"And remember to meet us at the food court in 3 hours!" Misty said as they parted, Ash and  
Brock, and she and Selene.  
  
~~  
  
"Misty! That dress looks beautiful on you!" Selene squealed.  
  
Misty smiled. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps. The dress had blue   
velvet roses imprinted on it, and a slit that went up to her knee on the one side. The dress   
also had a black lace shawl, and it went down to her ankles.  
  
"That dress looks good on you, Selene, I'd get it!" Misty said.   
  
Selene was dressed in a dark green dress that went down to her knees. The dress had spaghetti   
straps, like Misty's. It also had a little black lace jacket that went with it.  
  
"Great! Now we need shoes and accessories!" Selene said as she dragged Misty to the check out  
counter after they changed back into their original clothes.  
  
~~  
  
The girls were headed to the food court. They had everything they were going to need.  
  
Misty had gotten a blue choker and ankle bracelet that matched the dress, and a pair of black   
sandals that had about a 3-inch heel, and a band that went across her toes with the imprint of   
roses.  
  
Selene had gotten the same sandals as Misty's, only hers were white. Selene didn't like   
necklaces, but she had gotten a set of green bracelets to wear.  
  
"Look, there's Ash and Brock!" Misty called, waving over to the duo of trainers.  
  
Both boys nodded their hellos and the girls ordered and sat down with them, and the rest of the  
day passed monotonously.  
  
~~  
And Soon, the Night of the Ball Arrived...  
  
Ash didn't work up a chance to chance to ask Misty the dance, so he figured he might ask her   
to one or two dances. Unlike Ash, Brock asked every girl on the island, and not one of the  
girls said yes. Poor Brock.  
  
As the guys made finishing touches, the talked about some things.  
  
"Dude, are you going to ask Misty to dance?" Brock asked.  
  
"Maybe," Ash said, slightly blushing.  
  
Brock smiled at the younger boy.  
  
"Do I look okay?" Ash asked, and he got a nod of approval.  
  
~~   
Meanwhile...  
  
"Misty, you look great!" Selene said.  
  
Misty smiled, "Thanks, that dress looks good on you. Now doesn't Growlean and Aurora look  
beautiful?" Growlean and Aurora had bows tied around their necks.  
  
"Grow grow lithe lithe [Only for you Misty]," Growlean said.  
  
Misty smiled at her puppy Pokemon, and then petted her.  
  
"Are we ready for the guys?" Selene asked.  
  
Misty smiled and nodded.  
  
~~  
  
They guys had been waiting for about six minutes when the girls came out. When Ash saw Misty,  
his mouth dropped even further than it did when she wore the sundress.  
  
'She looks hot,' Ash thought.  
  
Misty blushed at Ash's gaze, and then thought to herself, 'He looks good in a tuxedo, really   
good.'  
  
When Brock finally got the dumbstruck Ash to move, they left for the ball.  
  
~~  
  
The ball was going reasonably well, and Ash had almost worked up even courage to ask Misty to  
dance. His only problem was getting past the swarm of guys that had inhabited the area Misty  
was in as soon as she had gotten there.  
  
"Just go ask her man," Brock said as he waltzed pass with an Officer Jenny.  
  
"Great, the world is going to come to an end. Someone actually said yes to Brock," Ash  
mumbled as he headed over to where Misty was, Pikachu following his trainer and friend.  
  
~~  
Butch and Cassidy...  
  
"Hey, isn't that the grand master kid?" Botch, err, Butch asked.  
  
Cassidy nodded her head to say yes.  
  
"Ready to perform the first phase of our plan?" Butch asked  
  
Cassidy nodded, "Vileplum, use the most Sleep Powder you dare!"  
  
The large grass Pokemon nodded, and soon everyone act the ball was falling asleep on their  
feet, literally.   
  
~~  
  
Ash had just made his way over Misty when the Sleep Powder went into effect.  
  
"Misty, are you okay?" Ash asked, as Misty began to fall down, asleep.  
  
"I feel so tired," Misty replied as she and Ash fell asleep.  
  
~~  
  
"Looks like everyone is asleep," Butch said.  
  
"Yeah, let's collect their Pokemon," Cassidy said.  
  
"Hey, here's the dame and the master kid the boss mentioned," Butch said.  
  
"Bring them both and let's get out of here. Got all the Pokemon?" Cassidy asked.  
  
Butch nodded his answer, "Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
"Giovanni should be happy," Cassidy said.  
  
~~  
  
The end to this installment.   
  
What does Giovanni want with Misty? Will Ash and Misty ever admit they like each other?   
On the other hand, what does Giovanni want with Ash? Will Giovanni still want Pikachu?   
Will I ever stop asking questions and answer them?   
  
Only if you, the reader, review!  
  
Please review!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  



	6. Why She Left

Hey peeps!  
  
No, I AM NOT dead. I just had a science project from Hades. Which, of course, I got an A on.  
  
No, I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Part 6 of "Mistakes Will Happen"  
"Why She Left"  
~~  
  
Black.   
  
That was the first thing Misty saw, the blackness.  
  
"Where am I," Misty mumbled, "Man, I am going to need an aspirin the size of a Blissey soon!"  
  
"Well, it seems like the sleeping beauty has awoken," Cassidy said.  
  
Misty was now fully awake, "Where am I? Where are Growlean and Aurora?"  
  
Cassidy laughed a bitter laugh, "I wouldn't worry about them. They'll be fine after we beat   
some sense in them! You, on the other hand, our Boss wants to see you, but first, let's get  
you out of that dress, and in to something... more appropriate."   
  
Misty allowed her fear for her Pokemon to show in her eyes, but when Cassidy roughly 'helped'   
Misty up, Misty allowed her anger to show instead of the fear.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile In Another Cell...  
  
Ash awoke to the feeling of coldness.   
  
"It seems Mr. Master here has awoken," a scratchy voice said.  
  
"Butch!" Ash said, half surprised, half worried about Pikachu. He was also worried about Misty.  
  
"Your girl friend is, shall we say, talking to the Boss right now," Butch said.  
  
"Misty?!" Ash asked, now scared for Misty.  
  
"Yeah, that's her name. The Boss wanted her for her talent with water Pokemon."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Butch left before he answered Ash.  
  
~~  
  
Misty was waiting for Giovanni. She was now dressed in a bikini with a pair of jeans and   
sandals.  
  
"So this is the Mistress of Water and Fire. Scrawny little thing," Giovanni said, walking  
up to Misty.  
  
Misty glared vehemently back, but she didn't say a word.   
  
Giovanni ignored her glare, and he cupped her chin in his hands. Misty replied to that by   
slapping Giovanni.   
  
"Why YOU!" Cassidy said, ready to slap her back.  
  
"Not now, Cassidy, not now. For the moment though," Giovanni said as he slapped Misty back,   
"She will learn how to behave around me. Take her out of my sights. I want her to work with  
my Gyarados."  
  
Cassidy nodded and roughly dragged Misty away.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile, Back at the Center...  
  
Everyone was fully awake, and they were wondering what had happened to Misty and Ash,  
when Jessie and James burst through the door.  
  
"Misty and Ash have been taken by Cassidy and Botch!" James said, oblivious to the error he   
made.   
  
Brock jumped to his feet, "How do you know that?"  
  
Jessie blushed, "James and I were strolling along the beach, and when we started walking  
back to the ball, and we saw Cassidy dragging Misty and Butch dragging Ash. Their Pokemon  
were being put into PokeBalls. Cassidy and Butch were talking about the Boss."  
  
"Where is the Team Rocket's Headquarters on this island," Selene asked, ready to butcher   
(AN- *cringes as flying tomatoes flying her way* Yes, I know, bad pun) some Team Rocket   
members.  
  
"We know the way, and let us come with you!" James said, as Selene nodded.  
  
Nurse Joy paused, "I would like to come with you, but this center is my reasonability.   
I'll call Officer Jenny, though. She will follow in a little bit."  
  
Jessie, James, Brock, and Selene nodded before grabbing their PokeBalls and running out the  
door.  
  
~~  
  
Misty was tired. She had work with almost 12 Gyarados and 7 Tentacruel.  
  
"All right, the Boss wants me to take you to the cell with your friend," Cassidy said, as   
she dragged Misty away.  
  
~~  
  
Ash heard the cell door open, and when he looked up, he saw that Misty had been thrown,   
literally, into the cell with him.  
  
"Misty?" Ash asked, helping Misty to sit on the cold stone floor.  
  
"Ash," Misty said, as she flung herself on to him and sobbed.  
  
As Ash quietly soothed her, he wondered what could have made Misty cry like she was.  
  
"Misty, what is bothering you?" Ash asked, when the crying stopped.  
  
Misty slowly raised her head, and even in the pale light of the cell, Ash could see where  
Misty had been struck.   
  
"Misty," Ash said, gingerly touching the red mark on her cheek.   
  
Misty pulled away from his careful touch, "This only hurts a little, but the way he treats  
his Pokemon. He treats them so roughly and ruthlessly!"  
  
Ash's blood boiled for two reasons. One, the way this Giovanni guy mistreats Pokemon,   
and two; he had made Misty extremely upset.  
  
Misty noticed the look on Ash's face, 'Oh Ash. Always worrying about your friends and   
Pokemon more than yourself.'  
  
"I think we might be stuck here for a while. Misty," Ash asked.  
  
Misty turned her head toward him, "Hmm?"  
  
"I've been wondering about something. Why did you leave?"  
  
Misty sighed, "I don't know, but the words you said to me. About being scrawny and ugly,  
about never being wanted reminded me of someone I never wanted to remember."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My stepfather."  
  
"You had a stepfather?"  
  
"I take it you want to hear the whole story?"  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"My father, my real father, died before I was born. My mom had a difficult labor, and both  
she and I almost died," Misty paused for a minute, recalling the tale she knew so well,   
"A doctor their helped mom and I pull through. My mom fell in love with him, and they got  
married. Life was okay until she died when I was five. My stepfather then took care of us   
after her death, but he treated us like we were lower than dirt. He treated us like servants   
in our own home and gym. My sisters took his orders, but I always refused..."  
  
Misty paused again, this time for a bit longer.  
  
"You okay," Ash asked.  
  
Misty nodded and continued with the story, "When I refused, he tried to break my will by   
saying I was ugly, no one loved me, and so on. It never did work, but since that didn't  
work, he resorted to abuse. Anyway, he died when I was eight. A distant aunt made sure we  
were okay and that we had enough money. She didn't take care of us that much, and my sisters   
started to run the gym. The only friends I ever had were Pokemon. The Dewgong we have now   
used to best my friend when my dad wasn't abusing me."  
  
"I never knew," Ash said.  
  
"I didn't want you to know," Misty said.  
  
Ash nodded softly, "I won't tell anyone."  
  
Misty smiled faintly, when all of a sudden; they heard a loud bark from a Growlithe   
and a yell of an angry Pikachu.  
  
"Growlean!" Misty yelled, grabbing the bars.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, also grabbing the bars.  
  
A bunch of Team Rocket members ran past ignoring these girl and guy yelling at them.  
  
Cassidy came and opened the cell door and grabbed both Misty and Ash's arms.  
  
"Come with me," she growled, "You need to calm down your Pokemon."  
  
~~  
  
"I brought them Boss," Cassidy said as she dragged Misty and Ash into the room.  
  
"Good," Giovanni said, glaring at the three Pokemon.  
  
Growlean, Aurora, and Pikachu looked at their trainers and ran to them, or at least   
tried to. Giovanni had them chained to the wall.  
  
"Let the trainers go to their Pokemon," Giovanni commanded, and Cassidy let their arms go.  
  
Misty and Ash raced to their Pokemon.  
  
When Misty first went to Growlean and Aurora, all she noticed was bruises and wounds.   
Ash noticed the same thing on Pikachu.  
  
"What did you do to them," Misty asked, anger seething into her voice.   
  
"Well, we tried to make the Growlithe and Pikachu evolve." A none too smart Rocket member said.  
  
"How dare you! YOU can not make Growlean evolve!" Misty said, standing up.  
  
Cassidy walked over to the Misty and slapped her again, "How dare you to us what to do!"   
  
Ash grabbed Misty before she could collapse to the ground. Ash glared up angrily to Giovanni  
and Cassidy. How dare they slap Misty!   
  
Giovanni ignored his glare, "Take the trainers back to their cells. Let them take their   
Pokemon with them, and double the guards in the area. Maybe if we calm the Pokemon down   
enough they will do our bidding."  
  
Misty, Ash, and their Pokemon followed the Rocket members back to the cell.  
  
~~  
Later that Night...  
  
Ash was watching Misty and Aurora sleep. She looked so helpless.  
  
'So help me, if they hurt Misty again, I'll kill them. Misty does not deserve this!'   
Ash thought angrily, knowing it was not just friendly protection anymore.  
  
~~  
  
There, happy?  
  
Don't be surprised if the next chapter doesn't come out until April. I have major Language   
Arts homework EVERY SINGLE DAY.   
  
But, on the pleasant side, e-mail me (moonfairy2000@excite.com for those of you too lazy to  
go to my profile) or review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the more   
I'll put off doing some chore my mom makes me do.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
See you next chapter, whenever that may be...  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  



	7. Why She Left

Hey peeps!  
  
No, I AM NOT dead. I just had a science project from Hades. Which, of course, I got an A on.  
  
No, I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Part 6 of "Mistakes Will Happen"  
"Why She Left"  
~~  
  
Black.   
  
That was the first thing Misty saw, the blackness.  
  
"Where am I," Misty mumbled, "Man, I am going to need an aspirin the size of a Blissey soon!"  
  
"Well, it seems like the sleeping beauty has awoken," Cassidy said.  
  
Misty was now fully awake, "Where am I? Where are Growlean and Aurora?"  
  
Cassidy laughed a bitter laugh, "I wouldn't worry about them. They'll be fine after we beat   
some sense in them! You, on the other hand, our Boss wants to see you, but first, let's get  
you out of that dress, and in to something... more appropriate."   
  
Misty allowed her fear for her Pokemon to show in her eyes, but when Cassidy roughly 'helped'   
Misty up, Misty allowed her anger to show instead of the fear.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile In Another Cell...  
  
Ash awoke to the feeling of coldness.   
  
"It seems Mr. Master here has awoken," a scratchy voice said.  
  
"Butch!" Ash said, half surprised, half worried about Pikachu. He was also worried about Misty.  
  
"Your girl friend is, shall we say, talking to the Boss right now," Butch said.  
  
"Misty?!" Ash asked, now scared for Misty.  
  
"Yeah, that's her name. The Boss wanted her for her talent with water Pokemon."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Butch left before he answered Ash.  
  
~~  
  
Misty was waiting for Giovanni. She was now dressed in a bikini with a pair of jeans and   
sandals.  
  
"So this is the Mistress of Water and Fire. Scrawny little thing," Giovanni said, walking  
up to Misty.  
  
Misty glared vehemently back, but she didn't say a word.   
  
Giovanni ignored her glare, and he cupped her chin in his hands. Misty replied to that by   
slapping Giovanni.   
  
"Why YOU!" Cassidy said, ready to slap her back.  
  
"Not now, Cassidy, not now. For the moment though," Giovanni said as he slapped Misty back,   
"She will learn how to behave around me. Take her out of my sights. I want her to work with  
my Gyarados."  
  
Cassidy nodded and roughly dragged Misty away.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile, Back at the Center...  
  
Everyone was fully awake, and they were wondering what had happened to Misty and Ash,  
when Jessie and James burst through the door.  
  
"Misty and Ash have been taken by Cassidy and Botch!" James said, oblivious to the error he   
made.   
  
Brock jumped to his feet, "How do you know that?"  
  
Jessie blushed, "James and I were strolling along the beach, and when we started walking  
back to the ball, and we saw Cassidy dragging Misty and Butch dragging Ash. Their Pokemon  
were being put into PokeBalls. Cassidy and Butch were talking about the Boss."  
  
"Where is the Team Rocket's Headquarters on this island," Selene asked, ready to butcher   
(AN- *cringes as flying tomatoes flying her way* Yes, I know, bad pun) some Team Rocket   
members.  
  
"We know the way, and let us come with you!" James said, as Selene nodded.  
  
Nurse Joy paused, "I would like to come with you, but this center is my reasonability.   
I'll call Officer Jenny, though. She will follow in a little bit."  
  
Jessie, James, Brock, and Selene nodded before grabbing their PokeBalls and running out the  
door.  
  
~~  
  
Misty was tired. She had work with almost 12 Gyarados and 7 Tentacruel.  
  
"All right, the Boss wants me to take you to the cell with your friend," Cassidy said, as   
she dragged Misty away.  
  
~~  
  
Ash heard the cell door open, and when he looked up, he saw that Misty had been thrown,   
literally, into the cell with him.  
  
"Misty?" Ash asked, helping Misty to sit on the cold stone floor.  
  
"Ash," Misty said, as she flung herself on to him and sobbed.  
  
As Ash quietly soothed her, he wondered what could have made Misty cry like she was.  
  
"Misty, what is bothering you?" Ash asked, when the crying stopped.  
  
Misty slowly raised her head, and even in the pale light of the cell, Ash could see where  
Misty had been struck.   
  
"Misty," Ash said, gingerly touching the red mark on her cheek.   
  
Misty pulled away from his careful touch, "This only hurts a little, but the way he treats  
his Pokemon. He treats them so roughly and ruthlessly!"  
  
Ash's blood boiled for two reasons. One, the way this Giovanni guy mistreats Pokemon,   
and two; he had made Misty extremely upset.  
  
Misty noticed the look on Ash's face, 'Oh Ash. Always worrying about your friends and   
Pokemon more than yourself.'  
  
"I think we might be stuck here for a while. Misty," Ash asked.  
  
Misty turned her head toward him, "Hmm?"  
  
"I've been wondering about something. Why did you leave?"  
  
Misty sighed, "I don't know, but the words you said to me. About being scrawny and ugly,  
about never being wanted reminded me of someone I never wanted to remember."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My stepfather."  
  
"You had a stepfather?"  
  
"I take it you want to hear the whole story?"  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"My father, my real father, died before I was born. My mom had a difficult labor, and both  
she and I almost died," Misty paused for a minute, recalling the tale she knew so well,   
"A doctor their helped mom and I pull through. My mom fell in love with him, and they got  
married. Life was okay until she died when I was five. My stepfather then took care of us   
after her death, but he treated us like we were lower than dirt. He treated us like servants   
in our own home and gym. My sisters took his orders, but I always refused..."  
  
Misty paused again, this time for a bit longer.  
  
"You okay," Ash asked.  
  
Misty nodded and continued with the story, "When I refused, he tried to break my will by   
saying I was ugly, no one loved me, and so on. It never did work, but since that didn't  
work, he resorted to abuse. Anyway, he died when I was eight. A distant aunt made sure we  
were okay and that we had enough money. She didn't take care of us that much, and my sisters   
started to run the gym. The only friends I ever had were Pokemon. The Dewgong we have now   
used to best my friend when my dad wasn't abusing me."  
  
"I never knew," Ash said.  
  
"I didn't want you to know," Misty said.  
  
Ash nodded softly, "I won't tell anyone."  
  
Misty smiled faintly, when all of a sudden; they heard a loud bark from a Growlithe   
and a yell of an angry Pikachu.  
  
"Growlean!" Misty yelled, grabbing the bars.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, also grabbing the bars.  
  
A bunch of Team Rocket members ran past ignoring these girl and guy yelling at them.  
  
Cassidy came and opened the cell door and grabbed both Misty and Ash's arms.  
  
"Come with me," she growled, "You need to calm down your Pokemon."  
  
~~  
  
"I brought them Boss," Cassidy said as she dragged Misty and Ash into the room.  
  
"Good," Giovanni said, glaring at the three Pokemon.  
  
Growlean, Aurora, and Pikachu looked at their trainers and ran to them, or at least   
tried to. Giovanni had them chained to the wall.  
  
"Let the trainers go to their Pokemon," Giovanni commanded, and Cassidy let their arms go.  
  
Misty and Ash raced to their Pokemon.  
  
When Misty first went to Growlean and Aurora, all she noticed was bruises and wounds.   
Ash noticed the same thing on Pikachu.  
  
"What did you do to them," Misty asked, anger seething into her voice.   
  
"Well, we tried to make the Growlithe and Pikachu evolve." A none too smart Rocket member said.  
  
"How dare you! YOU can not make Growlean evolve!" Misty said, standing up.  
  
Cassidy walked over to the Misty and slapped her again, "How dare you to us what to do!"   
  
Ash grabbed Misty before she could collapse to the ground. Ash glared up angrily to Giovanni  
and Cassidy. How dare they slap Misty!   
  
Giovanni ignored his glare, "Take the trainers back to their cells. Let them take their   
Pokemon with them, and double the guards in the area. Maybe if we calm the Pokemon down   
enough they will do our bidding."  
  
Misty, Ash, and their Pokemon followed the Rocket members back to the cell.  
  
~~  
Later that Night...  
  
Ash was watching Misty and Aurora sleep. She looked so helpless.  
  
'So help me, if they hurt Misty again, I'll kill them. Misty does not deserve this!'   
Ash thought angrily, knowing it was not just friendly protection anymore.  
  
~~  
  
There, happy?  
  
Don't be surprised if the next chapter doesn't come out until April. I have major Language   
Arts homework EVERY SINGLE DAY.   
  
But, on the pleasant side, e-mail me (moonfairy2000@excite.com for those of you too lazy to  
go to my profile) or review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the more   
I'll put off doing some chore my mom makes me do.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
See you next chapter, whenever that may be...  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  



	8. Taking in the Facts

  
He he...  
  
I SHOULD be doing my Language Arts homework...  
  
Right now, I'm using my dad's computer, because my computer is near its' death.  
  
I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Translations of PokeTalk [ ].  
  
Chapter 7 of "Mistakes Will Happen"  
"Taking in the Facts"  
~~  
  
Brock, Selene, Jesse, and James ran down the empty beach. Brock and Selene relied on Jesse  
and James's directions. Not a smart thing to do...  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way Jesse?" James asked for the umpteenth time.   
  
"Yes, now shut up before I hurt you!" Jesse replied, earning a sweatdrop from Brock and   
Selene.  
  
'Misty, Ash, hold on! We're coming, slowly, but surely, we are coming!' Brock thought.  
  
~~  
  
Ash looked out the cell window, trying to figure out what time it was. Aurora and Pikachu   
had longed curled up near Misty and fell asleep. Growlean was keeping silent watch for   
trouble. Misty looked so helpless asleep, that if possible, Ash was falling more in love  
with her.   
  
"Ash," Misty whispered, obviously in a nightmare. Misty then said his name louder, making it   
more obvious.   
  
"Misty, wake up! Come on, Mist, wake up!" Ash said, gently shaking her. Growlean, alerted   
by her mistress' thrashing, began to luck Misty's cheek.  
  
"Growl thithe! [Misty! Wake up!]" Growlean said, shaking Misty's head with her nose.  
  
"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ASH!" Misty said, thrashing even harder.  
  
Ash shook her harder, "MISTY!"   
  
Misty shot up from her sleeping place like a rocket (AN- No pun intended). Ash first  
noticed the scared look in her eyes as she started to breathe heavier.  
  
"Ash!" Misty said, launching herself onto Ash.  
  
First taken aback by this, Ash looked at Misty, "Shhh, Misty. It's okay, I'm here."   
  
Only when Ash felt wet, warm tears soak into his shirt did he realize Misty was crying.  
Whatever the dream she had was, it scared her to death.  
  
"Come on, Mist, you're stronger than whatever that dream was, it's okay, take it easy."  
  
"Oh Ash! It was horrible! I had this dream that someone kidnapped me, and you came to  
save me, and, and, and..."  
  
Ash had never seen Misty this distraught; it scared him to think of what this dream was.   
  
"Misty, you're awake now, and I'm here. Nothing happened, and we're both safe for   
the moment. Now take it easy, where's the tough girl I know so well? Hmm?"  
  
Misty slowly stopped crying, bringing some relief to Ash.  
  
"Now, Mist, wanna tell me about this dream of yours?" Ash asked, softly.  
  
"You called me Mist, I like that," Misty said, smiling softly.  
  
Ash gave her a lopsided grin, "I guess I did."  
  
Misty smiled again, "Still wanna know about the dream?"  
  
Ash nodded, "I would like to know what caused you to cry like that Misty, I mean, you're   
such a strong person and all."  
  
"You're right, after all, I did just spend some time sobbing into your now  
damp shirt, so here goes. I was kidnapped, and you came to rescue me. Right before   
you got to me, they, I don't know who they are, they shot you! I tried to get to you, but they  
just held me back! I tried calling out your name, but you didn't answer. Then I woke up."   
Misty said, looking towards the floor.  
  
Ash tipped her chin towards him, "I'm safe, you're safe, well, as safe as we could be right  
now, but the point is we're both okay. Just breathe."  
  
Misty nodded, blushing from her and Ash's close contact, 'This is nice. Ash is so sweet.   
I like this,' she thought to herself. Gently, she broke away, stroking Growlean's head   
softly.  
  
Growlean looked to her mistress, and then started to cuddle with her, making Misty smile some.   
Contented after making Misty smiled, Growlean resumed her watch at the cell door.   
  
"Are you okay?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty nodded.   
  
"It's almost dawn," Ash noted.  
  
~~  
  
"It's almost dawn, can't we take a rest, please?" James whined.  
  
Selene turned her head to James with a sharp glare. James sighed and tried to keep up with   
everybody else.  
  
"Look!" Brock said, noticing a building up ahead. The building was in the middle of nowhere, a   
good hiding place if any.  
  
Jesse stopped to catch her breath, "Okay, let's take a break for right now, and put together a   
plan."  
  
James smiled happily as he sunk to the ground like rock in water.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
Misty and Ash had gotten 'breakfast.' An apple, a piece of bread, and a glass of water.   
Yummy, right?  
  
The Pokemon each had gotten more food than the trainers, the Rocket that had brought them food   
said "The Pokemon need to be in better condition than their trainers."  
  
Cassidy appeared soon after everyone completed eating, "Come on girl, and bring that Vaporeon   
with you! You're back to training the Boss's Pokemon."  
  
Misty and Aurora both got up and headed for the door, Growlean tried to follow her mistress,   
but Cassidy slammed the door almost on the Puppy Pokemon's nose.   
  
Growlean glared at the door for a minute, before sitting down and whimpering softly.  
  
"Growlithe, take it easy. Misty will be okay, Aurora won't let anything happen to her." Ash   
said, more to comfort himself than Growlean.  
  
Ash gazed out of the cell door, 'Misty, for my sake, please stay safe. I need you more than   
you will ever know.'  
  
~~  
For the Moment...  
  
Let's visit our 'rescuers', shall we?  
  
"Jesse, do you have any idea on how to get in there?" Selene asked.  
  
"Well, not really..." Jesse said, dropping off.  
  
"Well, then think of something! Misty is your friend too! Do not forget that!" Selene said,   
taking her rage out on Misty.   
  
Those words brought back memories for Jesse...  
  
~~  
Flashback...  
  
"Here's a place for us to settle down Jess," James said, looking around the island.  
  
"I like this place," Meowth said.   
  
"Jesse, James? What are you doing here?" Misty asked, her new Vaporeon at her side.  
  
"Look here twerp! We quit Team Rocket, we are just here to start over again!" Jesse said.  
  
Misty nodded, "That's why I'm here. Ash and I had a fight, and I left. I came here, to start  
over."  
  
Jesse nodded, "I see. Well, since we are both on the same side, how about a truce?"  
  
Misty nodded, "Deal."  
  
"Great, we gotta get going, so bye, twerp" Jesse said, grabbing James hand.  
  
"It's Misty, and if you ever need a friend let me know! I'll be there, bye!" Misty said,   
taking off to the Pokemon Center.  
  
James looked to Jesse, and then to the retreating form of Misty, "We actually have a friend."  
  
Jesse smiled, "Yeah, it's kinda nice. I wonder why she left after that fight though."  
  
End Flashback...  
  
~~  
  
"James, do you remember the ventilating ducks at all?" Jesse asked.   
  
"Kind of, I could probably remember the rest of it as we go along," James said, catching   
on to Jesse's plan.  
  
Jesse smiled, "Great! I have an idea! Everybody huddle."  
  
~~  
  
Giovanni watched Misty training his Pokemon.   
  
"She has some ability with water Pokemon, doesn't she, Boss?" a nameless Rocket said.  
  
Giovanni nodded, "Yes she does. Quite interesting isn't it?"  
  
The nameless Rocket (An- I need a name! Help!) grinned, "If you say so Boss."  
  
"Hmm, I do."  
  
~~  
  
Misty frowned. She could feel Giovanni eyes watching her every move. Aurora was a great  
help, and the Pokemon really seemed to like her. Of course, they would probably like a heard   
of stampeding Tauros than Giovanni, but still.   
  
"One more time! Water Gun everyone!" Misty commanded.  
  
The Pokemon did her bidding without hesitation.  
  
Misty smiled, "Great job."  
  
Giovanni walked over to Misty, "Good job girl. You and your friend can have some extra   
food tonight."   
  
Giovanni signaled the nameless Rocket over and he escorted Misty and Growlean back to their   
cell.  
  
~~  
  
That seems like a good as place to any to stop.  
  
I'm open to suggestions on what I should name my 'nameless Rocket.' Any help would be   
appreciated.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000   



	9. The Not-So Great Escape

Umm, here is the next part to Mistakes Will Happen.  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews! He he, I just checked my statistics and those 70 reviews are   
pretty, although I would like to hit 80, or maybe even 90, before the series is done.   
PLEASE review!  
  
I don't own Pokemon...  
  
I GOT A NEW COMPUTER, I GOT A NEW COMPUTER! Sorry, I'm just a little happy...  
  
Part Eight of "Mistakes Will Happen" (An- I'm on part 8?!?)  
'The Not-So Great Escape'   
~~  
  
Luke had just escorted Misty back to her cell. (An- the once nameless Rocket, named by   
Misty Wildflower, thanks)   
  
Misty softly sat down on the ground, a little paler than usual.  
  
"You okay, Mist?" Ash asked, worried.  
  
Misty nodded, "Yeah, I'm just tried."  
  
"I wouldn't go to sleep yet, you might miss dinner!"   
  
"There's not that much to miss."  
  
"Point."  
  
Growlean and Aurora watched the exchange between their mistress and that boy, interest in   
their eyes. Neither of them trusted the boy with Misty, but she seemed at ease with the boy.   
Both Pokemon looked at each other; they would give him one chance, but only if the boy proved   
himself.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Are you sure we should go through those vents, James?" Selene asked. The Jolteon at her   
side nodded.  
  
James nodded, "I'll almost sure."  
  
Selene exploded,"Almost! ALMOST! We are talking about two peoples' lives here! One belongs   
to Misty! The other belongs to a boy I'm not fond of, be he has to be saved too! Either   
get it right, or make a new plan!"  
  
Jesse looked over to Selene, "Selene, calm down. Misty would hate to see you so worried about   
her, and you know that. Now breathe and let me and James come up with a plan."  
  
Selene nodded, "Fine, but make sure this plan will work!"  
  
Brock looked over to Selene, "You and Misty are really close, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," Selene said, her eyes closed, "We're as close as sisters."  
  
Brock smiled, "How did you two meet?"   
  
Selene eyes snapped open, her normally calm green eyes now had fire well hidden in them,   
"We met the night she left your group. I found her crying behind a tree. We introduced   
ourselves, I asked her if she wanted to come along with me, she said yes."  
  
Brock was surprised at the venom in her voice. Selene was a calm person, this was unlike her.  
  
Selene closed her eyes again, "I'm sorry. Its' just I remember Misty crying after we met.   
She felt so alone. All she told me was her friends didn't care about her and her sisters'   
could care less. My sisters' could care less about me, and I had no friends. Both of us   
were lonely, and we made out pact to always be friends, and never let each other be lonely."  
  
Brock nodded, "Ash was heartbroken when he realized Misty was gone for good. It took him a  
while to figure it out of course, Ash is a dense boy, but after he figured it out, he found   
out nothing was worth it anymore. Yeah, he finished his dream, he became a   
Pokemon Master, but it didn't seem worth it anymore to him."   
  
Selene laughed, a bitter laugh, "Hmm, it seems like he didn't realize how much Misty loved,   
heck, loves him. He's so dense, he doesn't deserve her."  
  
Brock nodded, not agreeing or disagreeing.  
  
"Selene! Brock! We have a way to save them! Come here." Jesse said, her voice bright with   
enthusiasm.   
  
Both trainers grinned and walked over to their ex-Rocket friends.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Boss, what are we going to do with that boy?" Luke asked.  
  
"I haven't decided what to do with him yet," Giovanni said.  
  
"The Boss doesn't have to explain to you what he wants to do!" Cassidy spat.  
  
Butch nodded, "Listen to her, he doesn't."  
  
Giovanni laughed, a cold laugh, "Alright, enough. I don't want my best Rockets quarreling   
over nothing. Luke, I want you to work with Cassidy and Butch. The friends of out prisoners   
should be coming soon, I want you prepared to take them hostage also."  
  
"Any reason why, Boss?" Luke asked.  
  
"Never question the Boss!" Cassidy said, hatred in her voice.  
  
Giovanni silently chuckled to himself, "You are dismissed. Leave."  
  
All three Rockets nodded, and left.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile with Ash and Misty...  
  
The duo of trainers had just eaten 'dinner' and were now staring into space.  
  
"Mist, do you think that Brock and them are looking for us?" Ash asked.  
  
"I think so. Knowing Selene, they should have a rescue party containing at least 150 people   
looking for us." Misty lightly joked, but she coughed slightly when she and Ash laughed.  
  
Ash turned worried eyes to Misty, "Are you okay?"  
  
Misty nodded, but Ash still felt her forehead.  
  
"Misty! You're burning up!" Ash said.  
  
Misty closed her eyes, finally allowing the fatigue she felt, to take over.   
  
"Mist, go to sleep." Ash said, watching as she fell into a restless slumber.  
  
Growlean watched her mistress through distressed eyes. Aurora had already leaned against   
Misty, giving her some warmth. Growlean licked Misty's forehead and cheek, and then she laid   
down next to her. Though laying next to Misty, Growlean's eyes never left Ash. She was   
daring him and his Pikachu to try something.   
  
Ash noticed this, as did Pikachu. Pikachu sat down next to Ash, not wanting to anger the   
Growlithe.   
  
Watching her sleep, Ash was worried about Misty. She was so pale, she seemed so weak   
and tired. If Giovanni knew this, what would he do to her? Misty, still sleeping,   
turned slightly, showing her innocence to Ash. Ash knew, as much as Misty tried to hide it,   
she was vulnerable. She needs someone to protect her. Ash wanted to protect her.   
  
'Misty, no matter what, I'll protect you,' Ash silently promised.   
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jesse, James, Brock, and Selene snuck around the dozing pair of Rockets.  
  
"Man, if this place is protected by people like those idiots, we didn't even need a plan B!"   
Brock said.  
  
Selene turned to Brock, "Always have a plan B. Plan A fails ninety-nine percent of the time.   
Always have a plan B." (An- The plan B quote is mine!)   
  
Jesse nodded, "It'll get harder as we go. Security is much tighter deeper in the compound."  
  
James, who had gone ahead as a scout, gave the okay signal.   
  
"Let's go! The entrance to the ventilation system is up ahead!" Jesse said, running on silent   
feet to where James was.  
  
Selene and Brock nodded, following Jesse.  
  
"Okay, follow the plan and we should end up outside of the cells," James said, boosting Selene   
into the duct.  
  
Next Brock went in, accidentally hitting Selene.  
  
"Ouch! Watch where you are going!" Selene hissed.  
  
"How can I? I can't see my own hand in front of my face!" Brock answered.  
  
"Wanna see my hand in front of your face?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Then watch where you are going!"  
  
Jesse kissed James quickly then James helped her in.  
  
"Next you Meowth," James said, handing the cat to Jesse.  
  
Jesse's hand appeared out of the blackness and she helped James in.  
  
"Selene and Brock are waiting for us with Meowth, let's get going," Jesse whispered.  
  
James nodded, and both crawled towards their awaiting friends.  
  
~~  
  
Ash, still watching Misty, frowned. Growlean wouldn't let Ash near Misty.  
  
"Growlean, please let me near Misty! I won't hurt her, I promise!" Ash said.  
  
Growlean shook her head, and then barked quietly, waking up Aurora. The Vaporeon looked over   
at Ash, like Growlean, daring him to try something.  
  
'Great, just what I needed! There is no way I'll be able to get anywhere near Misty this way!'   
Ash thought.  
  
Aurora stood up, and walked over to Ash. She then sat down in front of him, as if she was   
judging him.  
  
Ash reached out to touch Aurora, and she quickly ran over to Misty. He had failed her test.   
Aurora wanted to know if Ash would reach out to pet her or not. If he didn't, she would trust   
him, but if he did, she wouldn't let Ash anywhere near her adored mistress.   
  
Ash was getting tired of these over-protective Pokemon, "I won't hurt Misty! I won't."  
  
Growlean looked at him. Her eyes said what he had feared. Ash had hurt Misty before. The   
Pokemon didn't want to see Misty so sad ever again.   
  
Ash tilted his head towards the floor, "I wouldn't hurt her again. Misty means way too much   
to me for me to do that again. I was foolish to let her walk away. I didn't know what I was   
doing. I was young and naïve, but now I know what Misty means to me, and I would never hurt   
her again like that. She means to much to me, I couldn't stand to lose her again."  
  
The Pokemon looked at each other. The boy had proven himself worthy in their eyes. Standing   
up from their protective positions, Growlean gently grabbed Ash's sleeve in her mouth.  
  
"Hey! Let go!" Ash said.  
  
Aurora grabbed the other sleeve and both Pokemon pulled Ash over to Misty's side.   
  
"You're letting me near her?" Ash asked, puzzled.  
  
Aurora, who already curled up near Misty, nodded. Growlean also nodded, but from the   
look in her eyes, if Ash ever hurt Misty again, he was a dead man.  
  
"Thank you," Ash said softly, reaching down to pet Growlean.  
  
Growlean moved her head, saying she was not ready for Ash to pet her.  
  
Ash nodded, and stroked Misty's hair gently, so not to wake her.  
  
Pikachu walked over also and sat near Misty, not alarming either Pokemon.  
  
~~  
  
The trip through the ventilation system had been interesting to say the least.   
  
"This way!" said Jesse.  
  
The quartet of people ran down the empty hallway towards the cells.  
  
As they neared they saw a group of Rockets standing in their way, being led by Luke.  
  
"Hello Jesse, James. I take it you are here to save your friends," Luke sneered.  
  
"We don't have time for you! Jolt, use a light Flash!" Selene said.  
  
Jolt did as commanded, and the Rockets were monetarily blinded.  
  
Not wasting another second, the group ran down the corridor.   
  
Luke rubbed his eyes, trying to get his vision to return to normal, "Get back here! Now!"   
  
~~  
  
Ash had heard some commotion and stood up to see if he could hear what it was.  
  
"Ash! Ash, where are you?" Brock called.  
  
"Brock, we're in here!" he called back.  
  
Looking out the small window in the cell door, Ash could see Brock, Selene, Jesse, James,   
and Meowth coming towards the cell.  
  
"Meowth, pick the lock!" Jesse said.  
  
"Hurry!" James added.  
  
While Meowth picked the lock, Ash gently woke Misty up.  
  
"Ash, what's going on?" Misty asked, not fully awake.  
  
"Selene and crew are here, come on, it's time to go," Ash said, helping the tired and weak   
trainer up.  
  
As the door opened, Selene was the first on in.  
  
"Mist, are you okay?" Selene asked, worry in her eyes.  
  
Ash answered for Misty, "She's running a slight fever."  
  
Selene eyes now held more worry, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Selene and Ash helped Misty out of the cell.  
  
"Okay, we can't go the way we came in, but I know of a different way to get out!" Jesse said,   
taking the lead.  
  
Running out of the cells the opposite way they came in, the group prayed that no Rocket would   
find them.  
  
~~  
  
"What! What do you mean that our prisoners are escaping? Stop them!" Giovanni roared.  
  
Cassidy nodded, "We thing that they are heading this way, but just in case we added more   
Rockets at all possible escape routes."  
  
"We highly doubt that they will escape," Butch said.  
  
Giovanni nodded, "It's just as well. I don't want them leaving here at all. But if they   
do escape, I hope it's in a stretcher or else you two will be needing one!"  
  
Both nodded, not at all afraid.  
  
~~  
  
James panted, "I think this is the way out!"  
  
Jesse and Selene opened the doors, only to be greeted by Giovanni, Cassidy, and Butch.   
  
"Hello," Giovanni said, calmly.  
  
Jesse and James turned back around only to be met with more Rockets.  
  
"As you can see, it's near impossible to escape here, alive." Giovanni said.  
  
"Let us go!" Ash said.  
  
Selene, who was helping Misty to stand, then took her turn to talk, "What have any of us   
ever done to you?"  
  
Giovanni laughed, a laugh that chilled the entire room, "Nothing really, but each of you   
know to much for your own good. Attack!"  
  
Every Rocket threw out their PokeBalls, each with orders to attack.  
  
Growlean and Aurora fought off the Pokemon that were trying to attack Misty and Selene.  
  
"Ash, here are some of your PokeBalls!" Brock said.  
  
Ash nodded his thanks and called out those Pokemon to fight also.  
  
Selene handed Misty some of her PokeBalls also, "Here, I almost forgot."  
  
Misty thanked her and called out her Pokemon like Ash did.   
  
Giovanni watched everything taking place. That boy, the one called Ash, seemed to be who   
everyone pulled strength from. He needed to be taken out. Grabbing his gun, he pointed it to   
Ash's head.  
  
Misty turned her head in time to see Giovanni fire the gun towards Ash's head.  
  
"ASH, NO!" she yelled.   
  
~~  
  
Hee hee, I'll think I'll leave it there.  
  
Yes, I know I'm evil.  
  
Hey, the only way for you to get the next chapter is to review, so please review!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  



	10. All That Is

*Locks door* Err, I have a final due tomorrow worth half of my year-end grade, and what am   
I doing? Writing the next chapter to "Mistakes Will Happen". IF I FAIL I WILL BLAME ALL  
OF YOU!  
  
On a happier note, my review counter has just hit over the 500 mark.   
Most of those reviews came from this story! Please review! I thank those of you who have!  
  
Okay, I don't own Pokemon. Seriously, disclaimers are a waste of space.   
If I owned Pokemon, IF, I would be on a nice warm beach, not writing a fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 9 of "Mistakes Will Happen"  
'All That Is'  
~~  
  
Misty turned her head in time for Giovanni to fire a gun at Ash.  
  
"ASH! NO!" Misty yelled, running towards Ash.  
  
Ash turned in time, from the warning, for the bullet to hit his shoulder, and come out  
the other side. Ash slumped to his knees, pain evident on his face.   
(AN- What? I can't kill him! And I wasn't going to have Misty take the bullet! Oh,   
and OUCH!)  
  
"Ash!" Misty said, almost crying as she knelt by the injured boy. All her fears,   
the dream, might be coming true. She couldn't lose him, not when the past had been forgiven.  
  
"Mist," Ash managed to choke out, smoke and mist fogging his vision.   
(An- if anyone got those 2 sad jokes, I'll give you a cookie!)  
  
"Ash, don't you dare leave me!" Misty said.  
  
Ash was in great pain. A bullet just tore through his shoulder, of course it hurt.   
The pain was getting too strong for Ash.  
  
"Misty, don't move him! Let us finish off these Rockets!" Selene yelled, slightly   
worried over her friend. Misty, though, not Ash.   
  
Nodding, Misty turned her attention back to Ash.  
  
"Misty, I need to tell you something," Ash said.  
  
"Ash, save your breath!" Misty said.  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"Are you feeling okay besides the pain in your shoulder," Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah, just don't leave me," Ash said.  
  
Misty smiled, "I won't, just stay on your knees for a little while."  
  
Misty tore a piece of fabric from her shirt large enough to cover the wound in its' entirety.   
Ash grinned as it started to soak up the blood as Misty applied more pressure to it.  
  
"Good thing you did that. This tux is rented," Ash said gently, enjoying having Misty so   
close to him.  
  
Misty grinned, "No problem Ash. Just hold on for a little bit longer. Everything   
will be just fine."  
  
~~  
  
Luke watched Ash and Misty, total disgust on his face. Taking a gun from the table next   
to him, he pointed it at Misty's back. He would not miss this time.  
  
~~  
  
Well, maybe I'll just leave it there... No, I'm just kidding...  
  
~~  
  
Firing the gun, Luke found his target. Misty heard the sound of the bullet, and turned   
her head, in time for the bullet to hit her side.  
  
~~  
  
Misty felt the bullet before her senses fully realized she had been shot. Closing her eyes,   
she slumped over Ash.  
  
~~  
  
"Misty, wake up! Selene! Brock!" Ash said quickly, trying to move Misty.  
  
Not being able to respond, Selene and Brock kept fighting off the Rockets. Selene knew Misty   
had been shot, as did Brock. Both heard the bullet hit flesh. Unfortunately,   
neither could do anything at this moment to help both wounded friends.   
  
"Ash," Misty mumbled weakly.  
  
"Mist, hang on, and don't talk," Ash said, his mind laughing bitterly at the irony of the   
words Misty had just spoken to him.  
  
"Ash, I need to tell you something," Misty said gently, weakness over powering her body.  
  
"Misty, take it easy, don't you dare leave me!"  
  
"Ash, I love you," Misty said, realizing it could be the last time she ever said those words.  
  
Ash was shocked. After all these years of silently pining for Misty, wanting to hear   
the words so desperately, she had just spoken them. Then he realized, if he didn't respond,   
he might never be able to know his true feelings.   
  
"Mist, I love you. Don't you dare leave me," Ash said, tears brimming his eyes.  
  
Misty smiled, her eyes closing. Ash quickly checked her pulse. Finding the pulse, Ash   
closed his eyes also, slipping into unconsciousness like Misty.   
  
~~  
  
Selene turned her head as she saw Misty with a gentle smile, and Ash with tears in his eyes.   
She feared the worst. Selene could only look away when she saw them both lose consciousness.   
  
'Please let Misty be okay!' Selene thought. Selene wouldn't be able to bear the  
loneliness if she lost Misty now.   
  
"Everybody freeze!" came a voice from the door.  
  
Turning, Selene saw Officer Jenny and a few other police members.  
  
Selene finally broke free of the Rockets and ran over to Misty and Ash. Brock quickly  
followed her.  
  
Officer Jenny called for an ambulance, while her officers arrested the other Rockets.   
  
As Misty and Ash were wheeled out, Selene broke down sobbing.   
  
Brock comforted her, "They'll be okay!"  
  
"I don't care about Ash! I want Misty to be okay! She's my best friend! I can't go back  
to the lonely life I lead before I met her! I couldn't!" Selene said.  
  
Jesse walked over to Brock, "I'll watch over Selene until we get to the hospital."  
  
"Where did you two go?" Brock asked.  
  
"We were guarded by some old friends of ours. They let us go. We waited outside for  
Officer Jenny to arrive," James said.   
  
Nodding, Brock and James went outside while Jesse talked to Selene.  
  
~~  
  
Ash and Misty had just come out of surgery. All of the Pokemon had been left at the Center  
to be healed by a worried Nurse Joy.  
  
Doctor Ghoeoqwqd (An- Don't ask about the last name) walked over to the worried group of   
trainers.  
  
"Ash is fine. He should wake up within the hour," Dr. Ghoeoqwqd said.  
  
"What about Misty?" asked Selene, tears still coming down her face.  
  
"Well, the bullet didn't go in too far. We are pretty sure that it didn't reach any   
internal organs. She should be fine, and waking up soon also," Dr. Ghoeoqwqd replied.  
  
"May we go see either of them?" Brock asked.   
  
"Yes, Ash is in room 118 and Misty is in room 119." Dr. Ghoeoqwqd said.   
(An- I'm sorry this isn't very 'realistic' but last time I was in a hospital was when  
my grandfather died, about 4 years ago.)  
  
Brock and Selene nodded. Jesse and James stayed at the Center, keeping an eye on the   
already healed Pokemon.   
  
Brock disappeared into Ash's room, while Selene disappeared into Misty's.   
  
~~  
Ash's Room...  
  
Brock sat by Ash's side as he started to wake up.  
  
"Mist..." he mumbled, before coming fully awake.  
  
"Hey Ash," Brock said.  
  
"Brock, where's Misty?" Ash asked, his face full of worry.  
  
"She's in another room. She's not awake yet, though," Brock said.  
  
"Oh," Ash said, his voice still full of worry. Suddenly, like a wall of bricks, he remembered  
what they had admitted to each other. Both trainers loved each other.  
  
From the room next store, both could hear the happily chatting female trainers.  
  
"Evidentially, Misty is fine," Brock said, watching Ash as he smiled, "Ash, you seem really   
caring about Misty, what happened back there?"  
  
"She loves me, Brock, she loves me." Ash said.  
  
Brock smiled. It seems like both had finally found their love for each other.   
Then Brock realized Ash had a girlfriend before him. Sighing, he hung his head.  
  
~~  
Misty's Room...  
  
"I'm okay Selene, really," Misty said.  
  
"I hope so. Growlean would die if anything happened to you," Selene said, her eyes   
holding hope for her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Misty said.  
  
"I have a question. Out of the corner of my eye, before you collapsed, you and Ash said   
something to each other. What was it?"   
  
"Only true facts hidden too long."  
  
"You admitted your love?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good for you! I need to ask this, though. What's going to happen to me now that you have   
someone else to confide in?"  
  
"Selene, Selene, Selene! I'll always need a girl around! You're my best friend! Ash is guy,  
you can't tell him everything! I would die before confiding in my sisters!   
By the time I was done talking to them, what I told them would be all over Cerulean!"   
Misty said, smiling.  
  
Selene smiled, "True."  
  
~~  
  
Ugh, I ran out of ideas for this chapter.  
  
Okay, maybe one more chapter to this story.  
  
I have somewhat plans for a sequel, but would you people want that?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Well, I gotta go study.   
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  



	11. And All That Good Stuff

Well, school is out.  
  
Yes, I know the last chapter of this story sucked, but hey, I had a final...   
  
This is the last chapter to this story. I don't know if there will be a sequel   
'cause I have an idea for another AAMRN.  
  
Hey, guess what! After ten chapters, I own Pokemon!   
*Hears lawyers knocking on her door*   
Err, okay, I'm just kidding, I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Chapter 10 of "Mistakes Will Happen"  
'And All That Good Stuff'  
~~  
  
Ash and Misty were discharged from the hospital a week later. Misty's fever,   
which was caused from the lack of protein and the chilling cell, was cured.  
  
~~  
Back at the Center...  
  
Ash and Misty were resting in separate rooms, while Brock pouted in one of the broom   
closets in the Center.   
  
Selene, who had just finished checking on Misty, heard crying from the closet.   
Leaning against the door, she sighed.  
  
"Brock, please come out of there."  
  
"Selene... Ash, he, he has a girlfriend before me! It's not fair!"  
  
"I know, I know. But neither have seen much of each other since the hospital,   
maybe they were just lying."  
  
"I don't think so, Ash had that look like a man in love, and believe me, I know that look!"   
  
"Brock, would you please come out of there?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't make me GET you out of there."  
  
Brock opened the door so fast, Selene almost didn't have enough time to move.  
  
"Selene, will you go out with me?"  
  
Selene shrugged, "I guess so."  
  
"Really?" came Ash's surprised voice.  
  
Turing their heads, they saw Ash and Misty, Misty currently snuggled in Ash's arms,   
watching them with expressions between amused and bemused playing on their faces.   
  
Selene laughed, "Really!"  
  
Brock turned white, "If you would excuse me..."  
  
Selene turned her head back to Brock in time to watch him faint.  
  
"I take it he has never been told yes," Selene asked, turning back to Ash and Misty.  
  
Unfortunately, Ash and Misty were a little too preoccupied with each other   
to answer Selene's question. Growlean and Aurora looked at the kissing couple,   
to the fainted Brock, both looking very amused.   
  
"Vapor, eon [I don't want to know!]" Aurora said.  
  
Growlean just shook her head, and both Pokemon, sat down to watch their mistress and the boy.  
  
Sighing, Selene went to get smelling salts for Brock.  
  
~~  
  
Brock and Selene had decided to go see a movie, while Ash and Misty stayed back at the Center,   
since Joy had to go to a last minute family meeting. (An- Come on, all the Joy's and Jenny's   
are some how related!) Currently, Ash and Misty were sitting on couch, with Misty's head on   
Ash's shoulder. Ash was talking, but he felt like he was having a one-sided conversation.   
  
"Are you feeling okay, Mist? You've been extremely quiet tonight," Ash asked, hugging the   
silent girl closer to himself.  
  
"I'm just worried about the Pokemon that Giovanni had locked up, that's all," she said.  
  
"Oh, well, if that's all, I'll just continue conversing with myself," Ash said, until he   
saw the crestfallen look on Misty's face, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I'm sure they   
were taken care of. Probably given to trainers that could treat them right."  
  
Misty nodded, "I just you're right."  
  
"I'm Ash Ketchum! I'm always right!"  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "Whatever."  
  
"Well, then," Ash said as he began to tickle Misty.  
  
"No, uncle, mercy, help! Let me up!" Misty said, in between fits of laughing.  
  
"Not until you take back what you said!" Ash said.  
  
"GROWLEAN! SIC HIM!" Misty said.  
  
Growlean looked at Misty, then to Ash. She left one growl out, and then lunged at Ash,   
tackling him off of the couch.   
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
The movie was boring, but after it, Selene and Brock went out to eat.  
  
Brock was being courteous, for once, but Selene still seemed a little chilly.   
  
"Selene, are you enjoying tonight?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm enjoying it," Selene said.  
  
"What's bothering you?" Brock asked.  
  
"Misty."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's just going to get her heart broken. You and Ash are going to be leaving   
soon, and I know she'll stay at the Center."  
  
"Is that why you are being so cold towards me tonight?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Let's work something out later, but enjoy yourself for now."  
  
Nodding, Selene did as Brock said. She enjoyed herself for the rest of the evening.  
  
~~  
The Next Morning...  
  
Ash and Brock were still asleep, while Misty and Selene sat talking.  
  
"Misty, you know as well as I do, that Ash is going to be leaving again soon." Selene said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. How was your date with Brock?"  
  
"Misty, don't change the subject."  
  
"Good morning girls!" Brock said as he and Ash emerged from their room.  
  
After Ash kissed Misty, he looked at Brock.  
  
Brock nodded and began, "On our date last night, Selene brought up the fact that Ash and   
I will be leaving soon, leaving herself and Misty at the Center."  
  
Ash picked up were Brock left off, "So, we decided to stay on the island."  
  
"But Ash, you're a Pokemon MASTER, you're dream. Are you just going to stay here and let   
that slide?" Misty asked.   
  
"No, we also decided to make a life for us here. Brock is going to open a breeding center,   
and I'm going to open a gym or maybe a training center." Ash said.  
  
Misty smiled, and hugged Ash, whispering something only he heard.  
  
Both couples hugged each other. Ash and Misty kissed, while Brock asked Selene out on   
another date, to which she said yes. All the Pokemon, who were out of the PokeBalls,   
watched their happy trainers.  
  
And all in the Center were happy.  
  
~~  
  
That's it, I'm done with this story.   
  
Like I said at the beginning, I have ideas for a new story, if you think I should write   
it, tell me in your reviews!  
  
Thanks to all of you who have read this story, an even a bigger thanks to those of   
you reviewed, and an even bigger thanks to my constant readers. It meant a lot to   
me getting reviews from you guys chapter after chapter!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  



End file.
